dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Game Update 4
August 1, 2011 New Features *'New Raid' – Heroes and Villains will join Superman and Lex Luthor in a legendary battle to the front steps of The Fortress of Solitude which has been taken over by Brainiac! Look for Battle for The Fortress in your Mission Journal to begin! *'New Alert' – Fight your way back into the depths of The Batcave and experience the Outer Caverns as a four player Alert! *'New PVP Map' – Located in the heart of The Fortress of Solitude , this new Deathmatch arena puts 16 players in a tight and action filled map. Containing new Power Ups and a trap room just waiting to bring the pain, it will quickly become a new favorite! *'Mission Journal Revamp'– A new layout and sorting options will make finding your next Mission easy! Need a hand? Share Missions with a friend or Leaguemate! *'Body Scaling '– In DCUO size does matter, and players can now choose brand new body types in Character Creation. General *Improvements to client stability – including UI memory allocation. *Fortress of Solitude inspired Tier 3 Raid Armor is now on display in the Meta Wing (The Hall of Doom/The JLA Watchtower) and purchasable with Marks of Krypton. Marks of Legend or Victory can now be traded for Influence. Marks of Conquest can now be purchased with Influence. *When a player is knocked out, they no longer fall through the object they were standing on. *Players should no longer crash if they lock their computer right after launching the game. *The Green Lantern's sighting encounter should now correctly de-spawn. *Players can no longer move/damage the Teleporter to Kahndaq. *Male Emblems have been renamed to Mars Emblem and Female Emblems to Venus Emblems. *Players should no longer have the ability to interact with mission givers of the opposing faction (i.e. heroes can no longer elicit conversation from villain side-quest-givers.) *The combat log will now message when players summon a Proto Repair-Bot. *Hive Turrets outside the Metrodome can no longer be moved. *The Toyman shape shift forms no longer display extraneous damage text. *The exit inside the JSA Headquarters will now be enabled when the player defeats the boss. *Encounters should no longer de-spawn incorrectly in the JSA Headquarters. *Teleporters to The Fortress of Solitude are now active in the lower section of the Meta Wing (The Hall of Doom/ The JLA Watchtower.) *The Turret Steel is working on in The JLA Watchtower is no longer moveable. *Sparing dummies in The JLA Watchtower and The Hall of Doom will no longer keep you in combat. This will occur once they are reduced to 30% health and they re-gen their health. *Character Knockout now prevents the player from logging out. *There is now an icon to indicate a group member has gone link dead on the HUD. *Resolved an issue where players' animations would sometimes visually hitch during combat. *Players should no longer be able to weaponize through doors. *Icons for Marks that arrive as attachments in reward mails should now display properly. *Poison Ivy and The Swamp Thing send their thanks for your assistance. This content is no longer available. UI General *Gamepad navigation hints are now present in the UI. *Changed it's to its in Waypoint Info message. *The UI should now display "Received server created character in world" during the motion comic video in Character creation. *Quick menus can no longer be accessed while a dialog window is open. *Solved a UI issue where members of a group would have a section of their quick menus display incorrectly. *A new Radial menu has been added! To use, hold down Esc/Backslash/Start and move the mouse or analog stick to highlight an option. Release to select. Choosing no option with the stick will either open the Settings UI (Esc) or open the most recent PDA UI (Backslash/Start). *Toggle PDA (Backslash) now appears in the Keybindings page. *Improved memory overhead and performance in the Feats UI. *Feats UI Scrollbars now adjust to give room when expanding so you can see objectives. Items *Fixed an issue where certain inventory slots did not function properly when using a controller. *Item icons should now always display correctly in the inventory screen. *Fixed an issue where moving items around your inventory could remove your head piece. *The Superman Hoodie can no longer be deleted from your inventory after it is redeemed. Missions *PvP mission types now use a new PvP icon. *Missions in your Mission Journal can now be hidden for easier mission management. *Certain missions can now be shared with other players! *New layout and sorting options! Marketplace *Improved Marketplace UI functionality. *Improved the frame rate while using the Marketplace. *Other various minor issue fixes throughout the Marketplace. *Solved an issue that caused the UI to function incorrectly after attempting to use the marketplace. Social *League UI - Removed Rename League button. *Characters with number only names should now properly display social interactions. *A Group Member minimap icon will now appear present even if that member has traveled a great distance from the player. Voice *An adjustment has been made to Voice Chat distortion. Missions General *The Riddler Boxes will now de-spawn upon completion in The Riddler instance. *Players should no longer be stuck in combat in the East End Lighthouse in Gotham City. *Updated The JLA Watchtower/ The Hall of Doom Tour Missions to reflect their correct location in the Mission Journal. Solo Attack Brainiac *Encased citizens should now look correct when weaponized by players. Bad Medicine *This mission has updated messaging. Also villain players must retrieve the medical supplies manually from downed Science Police Medics. Brain Pain/The Bastion of Brainiac *Dock Bay Beta on the S.T.A.R. Labs Space Station will no longer reset while players are inside of the docking bay. *Objects that are not objectives for players can no longer be targeted except for barrels. This should improve targeting in this playroom and make it easier to target mobs while in combat. The Awakening *Fixed an issue where the Brainiac Encloser would pick up a player from across the room. *Ship Guardian now has an ability to assist him in combating against fliers. Fear and Loathing *Hawkgirl and Hawkman should no longer attack players during their cutscene. Fish Out of Water *Torches are no longer destructible. Fun for Girls and Boys *Fixed visual and collision issues with the Race Challenge on Stryker's Island . Giganta Girl *The Fire Urns have had their handhold positions adjusted. *Fixed an issue with a bulletin disappearing before the boss fight. *Fixed a minor messaging issue with one of Giganta's stun attacks. Gorillas by the Sea *Fix for Gorillas sliding during certain animations. Hardcorps *Fixed an issue where players could become gated on the stage to 'Retrieve Explosives.' *'Retrieve Explosives' encounters are now level 28 instead of the previous 30. *Re-leveled the second area of this mission line content to be level 29. *Police cars should now properly de-spawn when destroyed. *Fixed an issue where players could incorrectly target objective vehicles. *Citizen NPCs are now neutral and un-targetable in the first area. *Ten Ton Weight is now the proper color on de-spawn. House of Venom *Fixed an issue where the dancers would slide when running to the exit. JLA in Trouble/Saving the Society *Updated cameras for Cheetah and Metallo. Lunar Eclipse *Lightkeeper Janis should now reset properly. *Etrigan should no longer speak over himself when he rises in the Zatanna boss fight. Meta Malpractice *Encased patients should now de-spawn correctly and have new effects. Party Foul *The boss fight inside the East End Regal Hotel should reset properly. *Fixed a minor visual issue when weaponizing The Joker's Toxin Bombs. Panphobia *Fixed an issue where Fear Gas Foggers weren't spawning in part of the designated mission area. Raven Unbound *Tuned the content at the Metropolis Science Police Headquarters so that the relevant mission objectives spawn more plentifully and irrelevant NPCs spawn less. Raven Unleashed *Fixed an issue with Trigonic Orbs. They should now look correct when weaponized. *Players should no longer get XP if they are not on the correct stage when transporting Trigonic Orbs. Something Fishy *Removed columns from the Aquaman boss fight room to make it easier to navigate the space. *Martian Manhunter should now stick around to make sure you finish gathering information from the Atlanteans before he scouts ahead. Storming the Ivory Tower *Fixed an issue where players could get stuck in combat. *Fixed an issue with the force field being targetable. The Demon Inside *Raven should no longer de-spawn before her voiceover/camera is complete. *Fixed a minor visual issue when weaponizing crates in this instance. The First Clue *If Nightwing was refusing to clue you in on the mission The First Clue after completing No Joke return and speak with him. He should be more helpful. The Perils of Zatanna *Updated wooden barrels to have better handholds. The Super Plan *Villains taking on this mission will now be treated to a much more damaged and destroyed version of the Watchtower! Two Bad *Players should no longer be able to interact with Lunatics after completing the mission objective. Unlocking Utopia *The gate to the Guardian's Chamber should now close upon entering to fight the Colossus. Vengeful Embrace *Fixed an issue with Spectre and Green Lantern's voiceover playing simultaneously. Weeds of Oblivion *Fixed a visual issue with weaponizing Seed Pods. Challenges *Heal Barrels will now re-spawn in the Catwoman Challenge. *Catwoman and Two-Face Challenge Modes will now grant the proper Marks of Triumph. Speed Runs *Light Speed Ahead: The Metro City Hall Duo speedrun feat has been changed to 11 min. *The following speed runs have been updated and should now work correctly.Speed runs for these areas begin when the first NPC has been KO'ed. Black Adam Duo, Two Face Duo, OMAC Duo, Grodd Duo, Metropolis City Hall (Hero), Metropolis City Hall (Villain), Alert Oolong Island (Hard), Alert Oolong Island (Normal), Alert HiVE, Arkham Alert Duos *Metro City Hall and Old Gotham Subway are now included in the queue for first available duo mode. *Old Gotham Subway is now part of the daily rotation for duo modes. Old Gotham Subway *Fixed an issue with the door to The Penguin's Boss fight room. *Resolved an issue with incorrect collision remaining after camera events. *Resolved an issue with Two-Face's henchmen not attacking in certain hallways. *Fixed a visual issue with Clayface during his entrance camera. *Fixed a visual issue with The Penguin's attacks. *The motion comic will now play correctly after the completion of this duo. *Fixed a visual issue where penguin-bots were shooting rays to world origin. OMAC Base *Removed an instance of an NPC showing up incorrectly on the mini map. Metropolis City Hall *Fixed an issue where Heroes and Villains could potentially defeat Sinestro or John Stewart before the 3rd sub-boss in the room spawned. *Players should now be able to find a treasure chest. *Sinestro's Pushback Attack effects have been updated. Cape Carmine Lighthouse *Fixed an issue where the pillars in Bane's boss fight were targetable. *Fixed the pillars so they look correct when damaged. *Fixed an issue with Nightwing's running animation looking incorrect. Gotham University *Ambush Bug has moved from his usual camping location to avoid being eaten by Faust's minions. Gorilla Grodd's Lab: *Fixed an issue with doors not triggering correctly in Zoom's boss fight room. *Zoom now has an ability to prevent players from standing and attacking from the ledges above. *Fixed an issue with the mini map inside this playroom. Alerts Area 51 *Fixed an issue where players would sink into the ground in certain spots. *Hard Mode now contains the proper level treasure chests. Blüdhaven *NPCs should have more reliable pathing now. *Fixed an issue where players could get inside of a building they shouldn't. *Fixed an issue where certain ground effects weren't displaying correctly. *Fixed minor environment issues. Oolong Island *Hard Mode treasure chests should now contain proper loot! *Updated lighting across some of Oolong's interiors. *Minor environment fixes. *'Victorious Recently' messaging should now list defeated bosses correctly. *Fixed an issue with the Oolong Enforcer not moving from his original spawn point. *Fixed a minor visual issue with Micro Security Bots. *NPCs can no longer pass through the Laboratory forcefields. *Fixed various issues with Scientists' behavior inside the Labs. *Players can no longer damage Failed Metal Men from upper level platforms in the Labs. *Fixed an effects issue with one of the Metal Man Form abilities. *Fixed an issue where Metal Men in Tornado Tyrant's room would not de-spawn correctly. *Tornado Tyrant now drops a Mark of Distinction. *Effects should now scale properly while players are in Android Form. *Fixed an issue with Chang Tzu's shield not negating damage properly. *Chang Tzu will no longer take any damage while his shield is up. *Electric traps in Chang Tzu's fight should now always activate properly. HIVE Moon Base *HiVE Engineers on the Moon Base have upgraded their teleportation technology! Added new effects to the HiVE Drop Ships! *Minor environment tweaks made on Hive Moon Base. *Fixed an issue with boulders not indicating that they were weaponizable by players. *Fixed an issue with incorrect NPC names. *Turrets should now re-animate properly. *Turrets in the starting area can no longer be encased. *Bosses that are defeated previously, should now show up in the Victorious Recently Message when a player logs into the HiVE Moon Base. *Players now need to defeat the Boss in the Harvester area to progress to the next area of content. *Protostars in the first area should now de-spawn properly. *Foragers now deal the appropriate amount of damage. *Foragers now have a basic attack. *Fixed a minor issue with teleport consoles in HIVE alert appearing to get destroyed. *Sound Effects should now be correct when landing on a Hive Ship force field. *Captain Bombus will no longer kill the player in an encase if he dies. *Captain Bombus' encase no longer puts the player in a run animation. *Captain Bombus' encase now has a destroy effects. *Captain Bombus no longer slides while doing basic axe attacks. *Captain Bombus should no longer go into a non-attack state if the group wipes. *Scaled up Wolzie's shields to fit him better. *Wolzie can no longer be pulled solo without his adds. *Fixed an issue with Queen Bee's adds not spawning in after a reset. *Players should no longer be able to solo Queen Bee. *Foragers in the final Queen Bee fight should no longer walk and get stuck in the ground. *Added new combat music to Queen Bee fight, as well as a defeat stinger when she is defeated. Gorilla Island *Fixed an issue where released NPCs would not attack gorillas. *Hero players should no longer see DO NOT USE messages while playing the Gorilla Island Alert. Smallville *Fixed an issue where players could prevent the first Mini-boss from attacking by attacking/engaging him before the cutscene. *Fixed an issue where Doomsday could not get through the barn door. *Doomsday has lost the ability to magically summon tractors from across the world. *Fixed an issue where Green Arrow would slide while in combat. League of Assassins Stronghold *Various Environment fixes. *Music should no longer loop incorrectly. *Lying Claw should now spawn her adds correctly when players are in Flight Movement mode. *Players should no longer be able to attack while stunned by Lying Claw's taser pull attack. *Lying Claw should no longer fall through the floor. *Fixed an issue where the Ra's al Ghul fight could be reset by standing next to the door. *Fixed an issue with the rock wall not playing effects when destroyed. Raids The Batcave Raids *Fixed an issue where "Signaling the End" was not being granted to players at level 30. The Outer Caverns *Securable consoles should no longer be able to be destroyed. *Updated the Forcefield doors. *Fixed an issue with shadows remaining after certain objects were destroyed. *Minor environment improvements. *Treasure chests are now destroyable. *Fixed an issue where an NPC was moving at the incorrect speed during a camera scene. *Mine Carts and large weaponizable crates will now display correctly in the combat log when used as weapons. *Security Drones no longer attack each other. *Doors should now open properly to release NPCs that need to be KO'd to progress the raid. *Sentinels should no longer reset incorrectly. *Sentinels' AOE attacks should no longer hit players through the door. *The area above the Sentinels has been secured from access. *RCP Boss no longer floats in the air during the cutscene. *Bat Family should now path correctly after they rally. *Huntress and Robin will now properly display their attacks in the combat log. *Huntress and Robin no longer slide while exiting the playroom. *The Enrage effects will no longer play after the all of the Bat family has been defeated. *Fixed a minor issue with the Bat Family cut scene at the end of the raid. *Spider Balls should no longer spawn in the ground during the RCP fight. *Fixed an issue with inconsistent combat voiceover for the Sentinel Boss. The Inner Sanctum: *Fixed an issue with launchers being targetable. Sub-Construct *Fixed an issue with the Teleporter where players could involuntarily leave the raid. *Construct energy ball environmental hazards no longer trap the player in combat. *OMAC Batman is now wearing his cape. *Brainiac Sub-Construct can no longer be moved after being bottled. Kahndaq *Minor environment improvements. *Fixed an issue with the Urns not looking correct when weaponized. The Chasm *At level 30, players are now granted the mission "Battle for the Fortress" from Oracle or Calculator. This mission leads into the "Fortress of Solitude: The Chasm" Raid. Vault *Made adjustments to the Vault drop table. Legends *The Batcomputer in The Batcave Arena is no longer destructible. *Arkham Asylum Joker's Bouncy Blast ability should now have correct effects. *LEGENDS: Arkham Asylum is now a level 6 mission in the Journal. *Players should no longer get stuck in combat in the Batcave Arena. Also fixed an issue that could have affected both sides being stuck in combat. PVP *Players should no longer be able to hide inside the Ziggurat in the Australia 8v8 Arena. *PvP post-game phase has been increased to give more time to analyze the scorecard. *New Iconic PVP armor sets inspired by Brainiac Technology are now obtainable with Marks of Conquest. *Open world PVP Events are now repeatable. *Players should now warp only once to their chosen rally point when the timer expires. Races *Race timers will now reappear once a player closes their PDA. Feats *The Question Finally Answered feat should now be granted to players correctly. *The Spy Smasher feat is now granted properly in the HIVE lair during the mission 'Hornets Nest.' *The Speedy Coin Feat should no longer be granted from the Old Gotham Subway Challenge Mode. *The feats for defeating bosses without incurring a death in many of the Wonder Woman, Circe, and Trigon based episodes should now function correctly. *The feats for defeating bosses without incurring a death in many of the Green Lantern, Superman, and Lex Luthor based episodes should now function correctly. *The feats for defeating bosses without incurring a death in many of the Grodd, Black Adam, and Brainiac based episodes should now function correctly. *The feats for defeating bosses without incurring a death in many of the Gang War, Road to Arkham, and The Batman/Joker based episodes should now function correctly. *Completed feats will now display the proper star rating after re-logging. *The amount of damage needed to acquire Attack the Weak Point for Massive Damage and High Rolling Healer has been reduced. *The feats Head of Research, Science S.T.A.R., Protector of Knowledge, Villainous Rogue, VP of Villainy, and Devoted to the Demon are granted for gaining enough renown to be considered Trusted with one of the factions. These will now only be shown in your feat list once you have Favorable status. Collections/Investigations *Fixed a number of gold collections that were unreachable on Arkham Island. *Gold collections should no longer spawn in the air north of The 8th Precinct in the Tomorrow District. *Players should no longer experience gold collections spawning in the ground. *The final investigation for the Tenets of Crime should now be attainable by any size character and any movement type. *Collections should now have no collision with the player. Settings/Controls *PS3 - Added the ability to take screenshots (pictures are saved to the user's hard drive and are accessible in the photo section of the PS3) *PC/PS3 - Added the ability to take a screenshot from an option on the quick menu (D-pad up.) *Added borderless window support. *Corrected an issue where a controller wouldn't work if more than one was attached to the system. *Maximizing the client window will now work properly on any screen. *Mouse Sensitivity should now stay persistent. *Proximity voice chat will start enabled if you previously turned it on. *Solved an issue where entering a playroom could cause your look inversion to reset. Powers *General Combat: Slightly increased the animation time for a number of abilities that could be post-canceled more quickly than normal. Specifically this affects: **Acrobatics: Backflip, Throwing Knives, Launching Roll **Mental: Phantom Flames, Telekinetic Push, Telekinesis, Cryokinesis, Horrific Visage, Psychic Resonance, Terrorize **Gadgets: Gag Glove *The block ability should no longer cancel other abilities. *Corrected an issue that could cause Breakout to fail under a number of conditions. *Beneficial tray abilities can now cancel the current abilities and activate immediately. *Players will no longer be forced to re-log in order to use basic attacks if they have purchased the stealth ability from the tree while in stealth. *Weapons should no longer disappear while double jumping with Inertial Flywheel skill. *Fixed an issue where the Acrobat ability Rocket-Assisted Glide could appear incorrect when a player had an object weaponized. *Flight: Adjusted the object impulse for Downdraft so it applies a small amount of angular force. *Melee: In an effort to bring better parity between ranged and melee weapons the following improvements have been made to Brawling, Dual Wield, Martial Arts, One Handed, Staff, Two Handed as well as the Primal Wolf Form, Gorilla Form and Ice Elemental shape shift forms: *Melee specific combo attacks cause additional damage *Select melee combo attacks can now hit multiple enemies in a cone *You receive an additional 20% chance to resist harmful movement and control effects when using one of these weapons *When one of these is equipped your weapon critical damage bonus now starts at 140% rather than 125% *Martial Arts **Smoke Bomb is now an interrupt and listed as such. *One Handed **Block breaker should now cause appropriate level based damage like others. **Fixed an issue that prevented Air Launch from being 'Vulnerable to Block.' *Hand Blast: Fist Slam: The description now lists this as an interrupt. *Bow **Reduced target limits on Arrow Storm to bring it in line with other area effect weapon abilities. *Staff **Added an additional combo description for the third variation of performing the 'Martial Flowers' combo sequence (Hold Melee x3.) *Fire **Immolation description now states that it is 'Usable While Controlled.' **Inferno's casting time was removed, its power cost increased and it now provides a 50% damage buff in the damage role. *Mental **Psychic Shock will now properly apply its Electrified power interaction effect. Removed the mention of a health de-buff from the description; it was never actually being applied. **The secondary damage over time effect on Pyrokinesis is now removed when you transition between zones, like all other damage over time effects. **Psychic Blades can no longer penetrate through doors. *Nature **Savage Growth 's heal over time no longer stacks with itself. **Balanced a number of abilities - Increasing base wolf damage bonus to 30%. Increasing base insect healing bonus to 50%. Corrected healing tree description to indicate a 65% healing bonus for being in healing role. *Ice **Bitter Winds, Winter Ward and Shatter Restraints no longer provide damage absorption while in the Damage role. The damage reflection component of Shatter Restraints will now persist for a full six seconds while in the Damage Role. **Ice Tank in damage role should not be immune to healing de-buffs. **Deep Freeze effect will no longer disappear if target is thrown or moved. **Wintry Tempest's casting time was removed, its power cost increased and it now provides a 50% damage buff in the damage role. *Gadgets **Neural Neutralizer is no longer vulnerable to interrupt and also provides a small amount of damage and impulse protection before the effect is deployed. **Turrets are no longer rooted in place and can now follow their targets. **Corrected an issue that caused the effects for the Electrified power interaction to time out early when using Taser Pull and Gauss Grenade. *Sorcery **When Circle of Protection is cast while in the healing role, the field that is deployed will include green elements to help set it apart from its offensive version. **Corrected an issue with Transmutation that allowed it to affect projectiles. Auction House *Fixed issues with the Auction House not correctly spawning the virtual keyboard. *Fixing intermittent issues with Auction House drop-down menus not working correctly with the controller. *Players can now navigate the pages of the Auction House with L2 and R2. Movement *Players will be kicked out of super movement mode when encased. *Players should no longer slide after zoning while holding a charged move. *Moving while going into a motion comic should no longer cause the player to be stuck in auto-run when movie ends. *Players should no longer run fast in the air when jumping while going downstairs. *Pedestrians should no longer warp around when first created. *All movement types transition more smoothly now and without abrupt stops. *Speedsters now transition smoothly when cancelling Speed Force. *Acrobatics: Slightly decreased the damage of some abilities whose animations are quicker than normal, specifically: Backflip, Launching Roll and Throwing Knives. *Flight: Decreased the damage caused by Swoop due to its animation being faster than normal super powers. *Hand Blaster: Scissor Kick will now animate properly if the player is in flight. Audio *Surround Mix has been improved. PC players who play in surround should make sure their PCs are playing in surround via the Sounds and Audio Devices properties in the Control Panel. Those not playing in surround should continue to use their default setting (typically 'stereo headphones or desktop stereo speakers.') PS3 players should be all set. *Made Alan Scott's Buzzsaw attack more audible in 'Hardcorps' mission line instance. *Manhunter in 'Hardcorps' mission line now has a confirmation sound when repairing. *Turned down footsteps for the JLA Watchtower Mechs. *Increased the volume on Hazmat Officer Severson so that he's more audible behind his mask in the Blüdhaven Alert. *Tweaked in game music events to better respect the audio priority system. *Added new voice variations for the Female Demons in the Trigon's area of the Tomorrow District. *Boss fight music added to The Batcave Outer Caverns Raid. *Raven now sounds more 'possessed' in 'Raven Unleashed.' *Fixed an audio issue with the Riot Control Prototype's grenades in The Batcave Outer Caverns Raid. *Donna Troy's lines should no longer overlap with other Teen Titans on the mission line 'The Demon Inside.' *Wonder Woman's communicator message during the 'Fates Aligned' mission has been cleaned up. *Combat and movement sounds have been added for the Scarabs in Gotham University. *Fixed a sound effects issue with dripping water inside the Monarch Playing Card Factory. *Spinning Blade Trap inside the League of Assassins Stronghold should play sound correctly and audibly. *Ambush Bug will now talk to you inside the Old Gotham Subway. *Exobyte Eclipse: Music should no longer abruptly change while in the instance. *Wayne Tech Tory now has appropriate voiceover. *Fixed an issue where sound would occasionally cut out during play. *Fixed an audio issue in the Oolong Island Alert that would occasionally prevent doors from making the appropriate sounds. *Ambient sound effects will now play properly inside the Riddler playroom. *Marketplace audio now functions as intended. Visuals *Fixed an issue with the Cosmic Peril Mask. *New Player Gear - Star Helmet. *Fixed an issue with Sector Incendiary Gloves. *Fixed an issue with the Light Wings of Sheeda. *Fixed an issue with the Galatic Threat Mask. *Fixed an issue with the Coffee Shop sign in the [[Smallville Alert. *Fixed an issue with the Wonder Woman Cap not appearing correctly with certain hairstyles. *LexCorp Tower visual and collision fixes. *Optimized the effects on Arrow Volley. *Fixed a number of collision issues between hair styles and head pieces. *Minor environment tweaks inside the Legends Arkham Asylum PVP map. *Fixed an issue with black SUV vehicles not appearing correct when damaged. *Fixed a number of pathing issues in Metropolis and Gotham City. *Pathing fixes in the East End Lighthouse, Amusement Mile Funhouse, Metropolis Metro Station, Oolong Island and the Metropolis Metrodome Hive base. *Minor environment fixes to the Moon PVP Arena. *Fixed an issue with smoke disappearing during the 'Explore Metropolis Metrodome' mission. *Fixed an issue that was causing tail and ears to become hidden when equipping certain appearance items. *NPC name placards should now always stay at the correct height position. *Players should no longer sink into the floor of the Central Hub of The JLA Watchtower. *Fixed penetration issues with the Deathstroke shirt. *The Skeets Repairs vending machine should no longer appear broken. *Fixed minor visual issues in Raven's boss fight room during mission line, The Demon Inside. *Fire Trucks should now look correct when damaged. *Fixed visual issues with the Batman Inspired Mask in conjunction with certain appearances. *Fixed a minor clipping issue with the Warrior of Spring style belt. *Ra's al Ghul's sword now displays during cutscene. *Minor environment tweak inside Clownsanity's room in Ace Chemicals. *Many various art tweaks made to The JLA Watchtower. *Reversed rotation of the Moon in The JLA Watchtower. *The Hawkman raid armor has been moved to a room across the Meta Wing in The JLA Watchtower. *Fixed the collision size on the display raid suits, so you can't stand inside them anymore. *Added four raid suit display cases to the Meta Wing. *A new suit display case has been added to the Hall of Heroes. *Adjusted the curtains in the main room of Club Lex. *Fixed an issue where Brother Eye's beam was not always visible. *Environment fixes throughout Metropolis. *Environment fixes throughout Gotham City. *Aquaman's Trident now animates properly. *Tutorial - Fixed an issue with effects not always showing up in the Ship Guardian's room. *Hall of Doom Armory: The Demon Lord's Flame will now point in the appropriate direction at all times. *Resolved an issue where NPC's were not moving properly on rooftops. *Fixed an issue that caused pedestrians to spawn in the sky. *Resolved a number of issues with NPC effects. *Corrected handhold issue with Ice encasement Deep Freeze. *Cleanup made on the handhold locations for various objects and barrels throughout the game. *Large NPCs should no longer look incorrect when trying to weaponize an encased character. *Certain objects should no longer appear translucent when weaponized. de:Spielaktualisierung_4 Category:Game Update